


Ship and au headcanon book!

by ImTiredo7



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTiredo7/pseuds/ImTiredo7
Summary: Okay! So this is my headcanon book! Keep in mind most of these are made by my amazing friend who is probably one of the most talented people on this planet hebfhbd- These will be more on the fluff side for right now but next update will be ANGSSTTT. Anyway yeah, enjoy these!MINOR TW: mentions of breakdowns, broken bones and alcohol. Also just very little swearing :]
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Minx | JustAMinx & Niki | Nihachu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

_Schlatt never saw Tubbo with his horns; He hid them as soon as he saw Schlatt with them. So he never thought the boy was his child when Dream told him he was, the child he couldn't care for and gave to a friend, of course he found out eventually. A few days before his addictions he saw Tubbo with them so he went to Alcohol for all his stresses, never being a feelings guy he refuses to tell Quackity so he left him thinking he was just a dickhead who didn't actually care, when it was the opposite; He cared far too much for a man of his rank.  
  
_ _Before it all happened, Quackity and Schlatt were actually simple men, living happy and quiet lives next to each other and making everyday their own playground- So when Schlatt became President he treated Quackity like his queen, never being able to before, he spoiled the man- In turn, Quackity spoiled him in affections and attention which is all Schlatt ever wants lets be hOnest-_  
  
THIS IS FOR AN AU: _Schlatt did know Tubbo was his son which is why he made him a rank closest to him, his natural instincts wanting the boy close and Tubbo's saying to stick close to the man even if he set alarms off in his head for Danger— Though they never acted on it, Quackity was the one who brought them closer via picnics, vacations, dragging them to a 'family dinner' and made them talk about their days— In the end, it all became far too much for Schlatt and he blurted out that he was his(Tubbo's) father, but he can take it as he wants; leave it be or act on it. Tubbo was cautious at first but he slowly realised it must be true: Schlatt always was there when he was distressed like magic, never let a soul touch him, had horns like him, his instincts begged to be held by him- It all came down to a shared, and much needed, hug that was caught on camera by Quackity._

_NOW DREAMNOBLADDEEE-_

_Techno sometimes forgets that he has to eat as he works too much and hyperfixates for days and days at a time until hes broken from it- Dream makes sure Techno is well fed and hydrated a multiple times a week._  
  
Dream gets rough with his friends, of course, it ends bad sometimes— Techno becomes his caretaker somedays as he heals from broken ribs or ankles, or arms- Hell even a jaw once.

_Techno gets jealous. So whenever someone is over he's touchy-feely with Dream._

_Techno loves it when Dream surprises him with brushing his hair for him in the morning, in turn he surprises Dream with random gifts of affection; Making food, weapons, tools, buying clothing-_

_Dream's love language is Quality Time, Techno's is Gift Giving/Physical Contact._

_Dream melts when Techno makes time for Him and Him only, it ends with him all over the poor boi but he honestly doesn't mind it-_

_Techno rarely allows anyone to touch him, so when Dream first cuddles him and feels him melt into it his brain blue-screened._

_Dream coming home with broken bones is normal by now._

_Dream becomes a mess when Techno leaves for days at a time, so when he comes back he's all over him, kisses, hugs, scolds, checking for cuts—_

_Techno gets into fits of panic, each time Dream is there to calm him down and remind him that he doesn't actually want to cause bad things, to ground him._

_Techno and Schlatt are at some "War", so when the couples spot each other in public they become competitive with Everything, Techno and Dream usually win unless its being romantic; He swears Quackity and Schlatt were MADE to be romantic bitches._

_Dream once kissed Techno's hand in public and swore he speedran a heart attack._

_Dream never wears his mask around Techno behind closed doors, he believes that while around him he won't ever be hurt._

_Techno only allows Wilbur to braid his hair and only allows Dream to put it in a ponytail; After Wilbur's death he let Dream braid it twice._

_Techno has stupid nicknames for Dream and vice versa. The most commonly used ones are; Technobabe(I made that nickname hehe) And DreamBoat._

_Dream likes to make the Blood God fluster, it boosts his ego a ton. Techno hates how he reacts somedays, to the point he turns the tables and makes the other fluster until a nosebleed happens._

_Techno prefers to start a fire and just carve things while chatting then going on 'dates'._

_Dream doesn't care what happens on a date, he believes all that matters is that him and his lover are happy and comfortable._

_Dream and Techno loves snowball fights, ice makes it better._

_Techno rarely lets Phil touch his face, so when he lets Dream just wonder his scars on his face with no complaint or flinches he feels honored._

_Techno once neglected his hair and it grew WAY too fast to be natural._

NOW SOME SCHLATT X QUACKITYYY-

_Quackity's love language is Words Of_ _Affirmation._

__Schlatt's love language is Acts Of Service; Knowing that- Quackity cant help but become a gay puddle whenever Schlatt starts to compliment/tell him how much he loves him, he does this in waves; from a minute to hours at a time— This is why he said YES so fast and multiple times when Schlatt first showed him a ring._ _

__And of course, Schlatt becomes a total child when Quackity does things for him, from making breakfast to start the day to cleaning up, even if its small, he loves it all and lets Quack see his soft side as a sort of 'reward' when in reality he's just relaxed and happy._ _

_Quack once harmed his wing while molting, Schlatt happily helped with it and allowed the boi to slump into his chest and complain about the struggles of wings._

_Schlatt may not seem like it, but behind closed doors he is a very kind and gentle man, Quackity knows that its because he trusts him enough to show him so he tells no one-_

_Quackity coming home dirty is very much normal._

_Schlatt used to be a heavy drinker so Quackity has to make sure Alcohol isn't around and if it is he doesn't drink any more then two cups so he doesnt go back to his bad habits._

_Schlatt coming home with random items is normal, the weirdest one was eyeshadow that Niki made him take- Quack used it until it was gone and he Rocked it._

_Quack has been called "Mom" by Tubbo multiple times by accident, he's never mentioned it but he honestly doesn't mind it._

_Schlatt can be very romantic if he wants to, Techno cannot unless he is unaware and very confident._

_Quackity is a natural at seduction/romance, sure, but whats important to Schlatt is that he makes the perfect blanket forts._

_Schlatt invited the lesbians(Minx and Niki) over to bake, one thing lead to another and they all ended up covered in all-purpose flour with Niki chasing Fundy around yelling at him not to eat their chocolate chips for the cookies._

_Schlatt and Minx have a sibling relationship, both Quack and Niki find it just adorable until they start to try and kill each other-_

_Quackity once flew too high and landed into a tree, he clung onto a branch and yelled that he was scared and that he can't come down, Schlatt had Techno come over and threaten to climb up the tree. He came down instantly._

_Schlatt grew a mullet to give Quackity the confidence to grow his own._

_When Quackity gets his lows, Schlatt is patient with him and lets him vent or just cuddle up and talk to him/watch his favorite movie or show._

_Schlatt is actually a very private man, even towards Quackity he doesn't tell him much but still a whole lot more than what anyone else knows._

_Quack respects Schlatt's boundaries, never pushing unless he thinks its important._

_Schlatt mainly calls Quackity 'Princess/Baby'; When he became President he called him 'My King/Queen/Darling'_

_Quackity calls Schlatt 'Handsome' or 'Mi amor' meaning my love._

_Schlatt would rather a nice day inside, listening to music, eating some cereal and doing dumb shit with his lover then going out for a date._

_Quackity enjoys to set up nice dinner-dates, formal, slow, but he wouldn't mind a nice day inside for a date._

_Quackity loves to dress up all warm, though he loves to cuddle with his lover and drink some hot choco._

_Schlatt loves the same, his large hoodie collection comes in handy when Winter rolls around, he lets Quackity borrow all that he wants._

_Quackity loves to dance, close and intimate- Schlatt is usually hesitant and worried but caves when Quackity whines like a child._


	2. Le angst chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay now for the angst! and a bit of fluff at the end! ONCE MORE, SOME ARE MADE BY MY AMAZING FRIENDDD
> 
> !!!TWS!!!: Mentions of BDD (Body dysmorphic disorder), alcohol and very small mention of abuse. 
> 
> ENJOYYYY :))))

These ones made by me! :D 

_ When Dream misses his friends he can’t help but remember all of the times they shared… when he wasn’t cosummed by the discs. _

_ Dream has BDD, so he wears a mask _

_ Dream hates mirrors (Because of his BDD), which is why if you ever saw him and Techno’s shared bathroom; it has a towel over it. When Techno finishes his routine he covers it back up so that Dream can carry on with his morning/night. _

_ Techno often misses his brothers even if one did betray him… he wishes they could go back in time and fix their problems.  _

_ This one is based off of ‘Blah Blah Blah’ by the Oozes: When Dream excluded George and Sapnap; George hated blue for the longest time… he remembered when Dream would bring him blue flowers. He threw them all out and stopped wearing blue, often his glasses hid the obvious sadness and anger when someone mentioned Dream.   
_

_ Sapnap had always repeated the words “Dream team” and when he did he would cry, it was just Dream now, he made the decisions for them...  
_

_ When Tommy was in exile; any mention of Tubbo felt like a stab to his fragile heart. He acted like he didn’t miss him as much as he did but in reality he just wanted to run through that portal and hug his best friend.   
_

_ Ever since Schlatt died Quackity used the smell of alcohol as a comfort when he was having a breakdown, it might be one of his most hated things but it reminded him of his once alive husband.   
_

_ Tommy was sad Tubbo was having fun with everyone but in reality he was trying to distract himself from the numb feeling that wouldn’t go away, Once everyone was asleep he had no distractions… he felt numb without his other half.   
_

_ When asked who your favorite person is… (only a few people) _

_ Niki would think for a moment and sadly smile, “Wilbur… he was my favorite person” She missed the once alive and not insane Wilbur, the one who wouldn’t dare harm what he loved…   
_

_ Tubbo would answer without any hint of hesitation, “Tommy! He’s my best friend”  _

_ Tommy would answer the same, “Tubbo, obviously. No one could replace Tubbo”   
_

_ Ranboo had no answer, he didn’t know who and who wasn’t his friend...he was a traitor as Dream said, why?...... _

_ Eret would take awhile to answer yet he did end up answering just with hesitation, “Well, that’s a good question! Um… Niki, Fundy, Sam- A few people!” he really couldn’t choose.    
  
Dream would say, “Sapnap and George, even if they don’t have the same answer…” behind the mask his eyes were teary.    
_

_ George would take a few seconds to think before he listed off a few people, "Sapnap, Karl, Quackity; sometimes- and Dream...." he would say Dream in a slightly muffled tone as he would frown.  _

_ Sapnap would perk up and start naming people, "Karl, Gogy, Quackity... Dream- Even if he doesn't care for us anymore" His tone would go stern and serious when he mentioned Dream.  _

now more angst made by my friend!- 

_Tommy being exiled by his best friend and him not even visiting him; he grew a fear of bees. People thought it was stupid but when Tommy saw a bee it reminded him of Tubbo and it hurt to remember the times when they were friends, he would panic when he saw one; even hiding or running the opposite direction._

_Schlatt had once woke up in a cold sweat; Nightmare of him accidentally harming Quackity to the point he hates his guts, the point of no return- Its what gets him to the verge of tears and pacing around the room until Quackity stops him and wraps his arms around his neck mumbling some in spanish like "Stop being an emotional dickhead without me"_

_Techno's tusks are prone to tooth aches, it ranges from an annoying sting to a pain where he swears someone shot him in the jaw._

_Techno regrets his cold ways and words, but his ego is too big for him to actually apologise which leads to his own brain eating itself._

_Schlatt has self-esteem issues, just doesn't act on it/talk about it as he finds it 'stupid'_

_Quackity slowly builds a trigger to cans opening and the smell of alcohol._

_Dream can be too much some days, he tends to push it too far and digs himself into a grave by accident or pure impulsive urges._

_T_ _echno hates carrots because they remind him of daggers which sets his voices off._

_Schlatt actually had an abusive father who was two-faced; Abusive while drunk, loving him while sober/tipsy. He sadly picked that up._

_Techno only ever wears his boar's skull when he knows he's going to kill; They won't see the remorse and sadness in his eyes as he answers to the voices._

_Techno once harmed Tommy by accident, it was the last straw for Phil, he grabbed him and dragged him off as he apologised several hundred times he guessed- His hair was chopped off and sent to his room,— He didn't come from his room until the day after for some water, thats when Philza apologised and told him that he was just having a horrible day and still loved him more than anything- Ever since then they have been close._

_Schlatt had relapsed from stress, he drank himself to the point of blacking out. When he woke up to being in bed, in different clothing and feeling like shit he saw Quackity Looking like shit- that day he mainly avoided him thinking he hated him- But to his surprise when he apologised for it that night, Quack looked to relax and smile gently with a sigh, telling him that it was alright and everyone was weak sometimes. They ended up cuddling._

_Techno's voices kicked up, they became too loud and drowned out Dream's worried pleas for Techno to tell him what's happening; He hurt Dream by gripping his wrist too hard and threatening him harshly, a month after ghosting basically everyone he came back to give Dream a gift; A brand new hooded cape without sleeves, homemade, and a card saying sorry. They ended the night with a soft and innocent kiss before falling asleep on the couch comfortably._

_Sure, Techno, Tommy and Wilbur grew up with each other, but when Phil had Techno and Wilbur while still a young man mistakes were bound to happen; Wilbur reacted the worst to it. His mind wasn't able to process things well enough._

_SBI all have different degrees of 'Voices', Philza has it the worst, then Techno, Wilbur and Tommy who can easily drown them out subconsciously._

_Phil has only answered to his voices with Techno, which made them close later in life; Techno seeks Phil's praise and love as a trauma response._

_Dream and Techno have one trigger to their fighting; Dream's lack of interest when it comes to Techno's hobbies, he seeks praise, not 'huh, thats cool'_

_Schlatt and Quackity's is the fact Schlatt doesn't talk about his feelings when they get too much._

_Schlatt does become abusive while drunk, even with friends._

_Techno tends to ignore everyone by habit, Phil is the only person who can break him from his habits which upsets Dream somedays._

_one time Dream had a horrible breakdown, one he swore lasted forever- It was all over Techno commenting on how he looked, a simple "We should work out together, hm?" (Just because it's so sad; Techno later apologised so fast his voice cracked and crumbled, praising Dream for everything he is and making sure that he knew he was loved)_

_Quackity has been hit, but only on his arm or gripped on his wrist- Schlatt tried his hardest not to harm him._

_Schlatt grew a fear of seeing bruises/cuts, trauma processing into obsessing over keeping his houses cold; Subconsciously it was because he knew that bruises "healed" in the cold._

_Techno once completely shattered when Dream yelled at him for the first time. It sounded too much like Phil yelling._

_Quackity has almost cheated on Schlatt with Karl and Sapnap, stopping himself before it got worse._

_Phil knew something was off with Wilbur and Techno when he saw how the two stuck together. He was right; Techno with his voices, Wilbur with his insanity._

_Tommy only loves moths because they remind him of himself, Fragile and Unwanted._

_Techno blames himself for Wil's suffering._

_Dream's reason for going down his rabbit hole was because his coping mech was to become Violent, get what he wanted and become happy- It got worse when Sapnap and Gogy left._

_Sapnap grew his hair out after realizing he wasn't cared for by Dream because they used to have matching haircuts._

_Glatt's heart hurts horribly whenever he sees someone he finds familiar, he never knows why he wants to apologise._

_Revivedbur is protective because he doesn't want to hurt Tommy anymore._

_Quackity hates Glatt because he knows that Schlatt was as nice as him, just was too weak to admit it. And because he wants his lover back but he just wont come back at all._

_Tommy once saw Techno cry, he never wants to see it again._

_Dream is related to Puffy, but Puffy doesn't know it, so when she called him her 'duckling' he almost cried. (HC made by my friend and other friend PFF-)_

_Quackity's first time breaking down in front of Schlatt was completely unexpected; One moment he was making him laugh, the next he was curled into his chest, venting about his struggles._

_Schlatt lost it the first time when Tubbo came home with a bloody nose, not at Tubbo, at the poor soul who hurt his son._

_Philza has broken down multiple times in front of Techno, he knows its so wrong but he's a weak man._

_Schlatt is a very gentle and sweet man, but with Life he grew sharp edges._

_When asked 'Who do you miss the most?' Post-L'manburg's Death;_

_Quackity would frown and just shake his head "Dont." Because he misses his home: Schlatt, somewhere he cannot go anymore so he refuses to talk about it._

_Glatt would shrug, saying that he misses 'The man with the blue beanie'_

_Dream wouldnt talk. Because he misses his best friends, people who hate his guts._

_Ghostbur would cry and say he misses Friend, going into detail about how he missed his blue wool._

_Techno wouldnt talk either. He misses his Family, he'd rather cry about it in isolation then ever talk about it._

_Tommy would smile bittersweetly and say "I **missed** my Tubbo, but i have him now."_

_Tubbo, the same._

_Phil would laugh sadly and say "My boys, i miss how they'd fight over the smallest things, so innocent and untouched by war- I miss when i was an actual father to 'em, they never deserved this, i let it happen." He blames himself for it all._

_Puffy would say "Niki and Wilbur. She used to bake me things with Wilbur, it was nice."_

_Eret wouldnt reply, changing subjects. He misses when his friends were not corrupted, when he had not betrayed them._

Okay now- Puffy adopted Dream HC;

_Puffy either had or adopted Dream, forced to give him up when her life became unstable with Schlatt's as Dream became violent and manipulative at School. Years and Years later, he finds his mother and finally re-connects without her knowing; He has a mask on. So when he gets the nickname Duckling he almost breaks down- If he ever tells her, its when she calls him Duckling, he takes his mask off and calls her "Mom. Its- me." Resulting in both crying and holding_ _each other._

MORE FLUFF THAT IS NEEDED- 

_echno loves it when Dream plays with his hair, it reminds him of when Phil calmed him down or lulled him to sleep as a child._

_Phil was hesitant of Dream at first, now he's thrilled whenever Techno brings him around._

_Dream only trusts Gogy, Sappy and Techno to see his face often, he feels accepted every time as all three struggle not to just gush over his green eyes and freckles- Even though he hates them personally, his friends/lover make him feel loved._

_Dream loves to wake up first; Seeing Techno so peacefully asleep is breath-taking._

_Techno is the big spoon, but he'll turn into the small one Fast._

_Techno just Melts when Dream gains waves of confidence, he says it fits him well._

_Dream understands Techno._

_Techno accepts Dream, if someone else doesnt he refuses to talk to them. Why? "They're just horrible people who're broken, i dont have time for it. And, Dream is number one."_

_Tommy and Wilbur has made sure that Dream know's his life will be ruined if he hurts Techno._

_Techno will disappear for a day when his voices get too much, refusing to put Dream in danger._

_Gogy and Sap have put Techno through the "PFT" aka Protective Friend Testing. He "Passed with flying colors!" Said by Sapnap- Who had and still will threaten Techno with "Watch yourself."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Hope you liked that- Took two hours to write it out. Anywhooo, comment if ya liked it- idk pennies for your thoughts? :]

**Author's Note:**

> This is all for now! hope you liked these :> I had fun writing and talking about em!


End file.
